


I'll Spin For You (Like Your Favorite Record)

by AshleighJWalter



Series: Bloom Inside Your Blood [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, only brief mentions of Frank/Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighJWalter/pseuds/AshleighJWalter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are approximately 25 reasons why Kristin needs to go to Questionable Behavior Vinyl/Cassette/CD Store. Most of them involve the cute dude who seems to always be working when she goes in. She’s obviously not going to admit this though. Not when her entire family is hell bent on the whole ‘No dating until you've met your Soulmate’ idea. Who even goes by Mikey though? Like seriously, it’s such a ridiculous name. Logically Kristin knows that it’s short for Michael. But still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Spin For You (Like Your Favorite Record)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy

There are approximately 25 reasons why Kristin needs to go to Questionable Behavior Vinyl/Cassette/CD Store. Most of them involve the cute dude who seems to always be working when she goes in. She’s obviously not going to admit this though. Not when her entire family is hell bent on the whole ‘No dating until you've met your Soulmate’ idea. Who even goes by Mikey though? Like seriously, it’s such a ridiculous name. Logically Kristin knows that it’s short for Michael. But still.

No. If anyone asks her, she’s going because she needs to replace her ‘Some like It Hot’ vinyl, because she needs her Marilyn Monroe fix and last time she was there, they had one.

Her Soul mark is itchy. She mostly ignores it.

* * *

Mikey is so bored at work that he is seriously considering ringing up his brother and his newly found Soulmate, Frank, just for the company. He decides against it when he remembers that last time they all hung out together Gerard just told him about all the great sex that him and Frank had been having.

Yeah, maybe he won’t invite them after all.

“Mikey! Can you put out this new delivery please?” Mikey simultaneously hates and loves his boss in this moment.

He runs out back and grabs the huge box full of vinyl and CD’s, he also almost falls over once he’s standing but no one needs to know that. After opening it and finding it full of Bette Midler and the odd soundtrack, he decides that his day just got exponentially fucking worse.

Maybe he’ll see that cute girl that comes in sometimes. She seems to have a Marilyn Monroe fixation, but generally they have the same taste. Maybe he might actually pull up the guts to say more than just ‘Hi, that’ll be $14.99, thanks!’ this time.

His Soul mark itches. He can ignore it. Mostly.

* * *

Kristin almost talks herself out of walking into the store once she sees that the cute dude is standing is exactly the section that she needs to be in and doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

She goes in anyway.

The guy is humming under his breath and seemingly completely oblivious to Kristin standing in the entrance. She knows the song, at least it sounds like ‘The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot’ by Brand New.

She can’t help herself.

“Call me a safe bet, I’m betting I’m not…” She sings it under her breath as she walks closer to the cute dude.

His head snaps up and he almost looks like he’s going to ask her to stop. He joins in.

“If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of this state. You can keep to yourself, I'll keep out of your way…” He’s a little out of tune, but so is she.

“You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins. Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not. I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget” They finish it together, grinning the whole time.

“You, um, you knew the song huh?” Cute dude asks. He’s blushing and adorable.

Her Soul mark is burning. She puts her hand over it. He notices.

“I…I’m sorry…I’m not…My name’s Mikey, I was just saying…I…um…” He thought she was telling him she had her Soulmate already.

“No! No! It just hurts...” Kristin grimaces. It really fricking burns.

“Wait, did you say Mikey?”

* * *

Mikey doesn't really understand what is going on. He just knows that he just sang a song with the cute girl that comes in a lot and now she’s staring at him in amazement because his name is Mikey apparently.

“Yeah? My name is Mikey” He’s mostly just confused.

“You…um…My name is Kristin.” She looks at him expectantly, like that was supposed to mean something.

His Soul mark twinges then. He winces. Then he realizes.

“Holy shit! You’re Kristin, as in MY Kristin! We just sang a song together and I think you’re the cutest thing to ever walk into this store and OH MY GOD I am supposed to be working!” Mikey spits this all out without really breathing and the sound of his manager laughing breaks through after his ears stop yelling at him.

“Go home Mikey, I got it all under control here.” His manager is the best thing to ever grace this Earth.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Mikey looks back at Kristin, who is grinning wildly “Wanna go get dinner?”

“I’d love to”

Mikey can’t wait to know this girl.


End file.
